The Games We Play
by Drea Jackman
Summary: Logan & Max shoot a little pool, do a little dancing, take a little ride...


Title: The Games We Play  
  
CoWritten By: Drea & Cale  
  
Email: DreaJackman@Literati.co.uk  
Cale@4-your-EYES-ONLY.com  
(Respectively)  
  
Rating: 18 (You know where we're headed...)  
  
Summary: Logan & Max shoot a little pool, do a little dancing, take a little ride...  
  
Series: X5  
  
Disclaimer: We own none of the characters involved, not one of them. All Dark Angel characters are property of Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century FOX.   
  
Dedication: Let this be our "Heartfelt Congratulations to Michael & Jessica on their  
engagement" dedication. All the best!  
  
Archive: Just email one of us and let us know, thanks.  
  
Feedback: Hell yeah! It's another of the small pleasures of writing.  
  
Author's Note: This is our first CoWritten Fic so please be kind and bear in mind that  
each POV, both Logan's and Max's came from us separately adding to the fic as a whole. Sorry if it comes across as turn-about. Be warned now peeps, we're complete and 100% Logan/Max 'Shippers here so take care. If you're into Dark Angel fic and are all about Max/Zack best turn away now. It's all good, all the time!  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Max was ready. Since Logan had called requesting to see her again she figured getting him out of his apartment for a while would be for the best. After all since he'd gotten out of the chair he'd hardly been out. Getting onto her bike she sped over to the street Foggle Towers loomed over. Stopping by a payphone on the corner she called him again, just to get him moving along. Guessing he was busy, she heard the machine click on.   
  
"Hey c'mon, you're worse than a girl. Get you're butt down here Romeo."  
  
Hanging up she rode further down the street to wait outside the front doors to his  
building. Fastening her jacket over, readjusting the pager clipped inside her pocket and sliding forward on the bike to make room she was set. Now all she needed was her passenger.  
  
Logan stepped outside in clothes that looked a little uncharacteristic for him. He wore blue jeans, and a tight black shirt that clung to his every feature. He was just zipping up a windbreaker as he approached Max.  
  
He smiled. "Forgive me fair Juliet. These Montegue legs of mine can only carry me so  
fast."  
  
Logan sat down on the bike and rested his hands on Max's hips. He leant into her, resting his chin on her shoulder briefly as he got serious.  
  
"I'm sorry Max. I missed you." he said quietly hoping she'd forgive him for being  
stubborn the night before. Sometimes he wondered just how dumb it could be having a stubborn streak that only equaled hers. With that he sat ready to take a ride to wherever it was she had planned.   
  
Max noted Logan's apparent new look with admiration. "Lookin' good. Guess I shouldn't complain in future." she smirked to herself. Leaning back into him she relished in being close to him again. A few hours before she'd have thought it was over, that she'd never get to be near him like this again.   
  
"Forgotten." she said simply before leaning back a little further reaching over Logan's  
stride to pat the only helmet she had with her hanging from the back. "Time to hang on."  
  
With that said she revved the bike up and took off into the city. Although she was unsure of where they were going right away, she could probably guess where they'd end up. After about ten minutes of city enjoying the thrill tearing through the city with Logan beside her, Max slowed turning into another street and called back over the roaring engine beneath them.  
  
"Never did finish that game of pool." she yelled, thinking back to the interrupted game in Cape Haven..  
  
"Think you can take me?" she asked she began to head toward the little street the bar resided in. After all, if he wasn't game she could always keep going.  
  
"Pool? I can give it a shot." he said with a sly smirk she couldn't see.  
  
Logan got of the bike and followed Max. The place wasn't really the kind where he'd  
usually be spotted, but he was with Max. That was all that mattered.  
  
"All right Max. You break." he said with a cool smile as he took off his windbreaker.  
  
Max nodded sliding her jacket off her shoulders and hanging it over the stool nearby.  
Beginning to rack up the table she nodded toward the bar.   
  
"You buyin' or am I?" she asked with another smile.   
  
Although she realized this wasn't really a typical Cale hangout she felt laid back here.  
Place they could hang out and relax a little. Decent music, plenty beer, a pool table and let's not forget Logan. Max was feeling much better right now and the fact that Logan was looking better than ever wasn't really hurting the situation at all in her book.   
  
'It's all good.' she thought with an inward smile.  
  
"It's on me." Logan said with a smile. He took off towards the bar and asked for two mugs and a pitcher of beer.  
  
He brought it back after paying the bartender, watching Max from afar the entire time.  
  
Logan sat down and poured the drinks as Max made her shot. He held his cue closely. It  
wasn't quite as nice as the University Champion he had at home, but it'd do.  
  
He sat back and watched Max play with a boyish smile. It was all good.  
  
Max made her shot staring intently at Logan the whole time. Standing back she gestured for him to step up to the plate and went to the table to get her drink. As she slunk past him she took another brief moment to enjoy the view. 'Hey, who's it gonna hurt?' she  
reassured herself.  
  
"Your shot," she looked up at him, her serious expression fading into a playful one.   
"Make it a good one." she breathed against his neck lightly and deliberately as she spoke before standing down to let him up to the table.  
  
Logan's heart missed a beat at Max's closeness. He raised an eyebrow as she informed him of his turn. "I'll do my best." he said with a smile as he stood up, leaning into her and brushing by her just barely as if he was going to kiss but was actually just standing up.  
  
He smiled down at the table and brought up his cue. 'Logan Cale, time to get your game back' he thought. He hadn't really played since the University championship.  
  
It seemed to be much like riding a bike. Once you've learned, you never forget. After  
rediscovering his talent, Logan began to show off as he sunk ball after ball strategically. He even began to shoot the cue behind his back, while facing Max with playful smile. As he heard the last ball sink, Logan stepped up to Max.  
  
"My game." he said confidently.  
  
Max watched intently as Logan sunk shot after shot. His cocky grin sent chills down her spine and she could only smile and admire the fit of the clothing he'd chosen to wear out tonight. Or was that this morning? It was much later than Max had originally thought, but the nights always seemed longer to her since she didn't really need to sleep much.  
  
"Hey, if I'd known you could play pool like that I'd have stuck with chess." she teased  
from her seat.  
  
Everytime Logan shot with the cue behind his back Max couldn't help but notice how the edge of his T-shirt was drawn up just enough with every movement to reveal a little of his stomach. As the last ball was potted and Logan stepped up, Max rose from her seat setting her drink back on the table behind her. 'His game?'  
  
"All yours." she spoke deliberately, using every tone to form an alluring reply.  
  
As she spoke the next song echoed all around them. With a smile Max reached out and took the cue from Logan setting it back on the table behind him. Then she moved round behind him gently easing her right hand under the hem of his T-shirt to lay it on his stomach. Idely she wondered if he was ticklish. Leaning forward into his back lightly Max began to sway his body with hers slowly to the music as she whispered in his ear  
  
"Dance with me?"  
  
Logan closed his eyes as he felt Max's hand brush against his skin. He found his hand  
over hers as he smiled back at her, then slowly turned.  
  
Gazing into her eyes, he brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers.  
  
"Always." he said quietly as they moved together. Logan held her close to his chest. The side of his lips rested against her forehead. A few weeks ago, he was told he would never take another step, let alone dance. But Max saved him from that. He loved her so much, and now he finally knew she loved him back.  
  
"Max." Logan said in a barely audible whisper. "Stay with me tonight?"  
  
Max closed her eyes as they danced. Nothing she'd ever experienced before had felt this safe, no one person had been able to make her feel completely protected. His arms felt strong wrapped around her, as did the beating of his heart against her.  
  
As the next song began and Logan whispered to her she leaned back to look up at him. There was nothing timid or playful in her expression. Max felt compelled to answer non-verbally as she became lost in his eyes. Before she knew it her lips were on his. Her hands sliding down from their resting place around his neck taking his hands in hers. Slowly taking a few steps backward she led them back to the table their things were at, releasing only one of his hands to let him grab his jacket as she grabbed hers.   
  
Without letting go and without another word spoken, Max led Logan out of the bar.  
Logan had been kissing Max's neck and the back of her ears the whole ride.  
  
Back at his apartment, he dropped his keys and jacket, but he couldn't keep himself far from Max. The kiss she gave him definitely loosened something in him, something that released his craving and need for her.  
  
Of course, he wasn't expecting to go all the way. It would be set at her pace. For tonight and for any night, just feeling the heat of her body close to his through the night. He simply couldn't wait to wake the next morning and have Max be the first thing he saw.  
  
Logan gave her looks after looks. "Would you like a shirt?" asked with a small smile. "To wear for bed, I mean." he had to admit, as good as he felt, he was feeling self conscious, and suddenly a little timid. Everything had to be perfect.  
  
The whole ride home had been a matter of extreme focus for Max. One she actually  
thanked Manticore for instilling in her. With Logan distracting her like that while she  
brought them home they'd been lucky she had been able to keep the bike on the road at all. 'Damn stubble tickled too.'  
  
When they were finally inside Max couldn't take her eyes off him. What only made  
matters worse was the way Logan seemed to tense up a little and get all self conscious.   
  
'Did he just blush?' Max thought as she noticed the slightest shade of red stray onto  
Logan's cheeks as he spoke. It was all too much. 'Too cute.'   
  
That noted Max realized how nervous she was, or maybe how nervous she had been.  
Right now she wasn't feeling nervous at all. It had seemed to dissipate as she came inside and realized he was the nervous one.   
  
"Maybe later." she finally spoke up as she tilted her head to one side and eyed him with intent. 'If he thinks I spent the last 24 hours fighting hormonal urges just so that I don't get to do this under my own steam now...' she thought.  
  
A smile began to play across her lips as she brought her gaze back to his. As she crossed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist Max tugged on his T-shirt a little and giggled looking up at him and spoke again.  
  
"Maybe I want this one."  
  
Max's smile grew as she ran a hand up over Logan's cheek, through his hair and down to the nape of his neck pulling his mouth toward hers.  
  
Logan's fears once again dissipated as she kissed him. He'd keep this kiss rolling as long as possible, his arms moving around her, slowly beginning to undress her.  
  
As they kissed, Logan walked backwards, ever so gently pulling her towards the bed.  
  
He wasn't sure exactly where the edge of the bed was, so when he hit, he tumbled onto it bringing Max down on top of him.  
  
For a second, he looked worried, but as he saw she was fine, he smiled and laughed  
lightly. He kissed her again, continuing the flow of motions and actions.  
  
"I love you Max." he whispered between the brief gaps from the kisses that grew more intense and passionate by the second.  
  
As Max suddenly felt herself falling she opened her eyes to meet Logan's as she landed with a soft thump on top of him. At his almost worried expression Max laughed softly to herself only to be stopped by Logan's kiss again. Between the brief, urgent pauses for breath Max could only gasp.  
  
"...Logan."  
  
Hearing Logan whisper his proclamations to her softly, Max felt a deep searing heat fill her. Again it hit her, and hit her hard. Someone loved her. Not just anyone. Logan loved her. Words couldn't do justice to exactly how she felt about him. To say how much she loved him and have him fully understand what that meant to her.  
  
Logan moved gently, his hands discovering her body. They both knew it would happen, and wanted it so much. As the final moments began to count down, Logan pulled away but kept the intense eye contact.  
  
"Max. I uh" Logan said looking to one side for a moment. "I haven't, in a while." he said as he looked back to her. She seemed to be more okay with it than he thought, and pulled him in for a kiss. She led him for a short while, delicately guiding him and comforting him and soon, Logan found himself as it came so naturally with Max.  
  
All the fear and hesitations no longer present. As that night passed into the next morning Max showed Logan just how much she loved him.  
  
  



End file.
